Goodbye My Lover
by Takagi Kami
Summary: [Songfic YAOI] Reflexões de Yagami Raito sobre seu maior inimigo, seu melhor amigo, seu único amor. SPOILERS DO CAPÍTULO 58 ou EPISÓDIO 25.


**WARNING: **Angst. Yaoi. Spoiler do capítulo 58.

**Death Note**

**Paring: **LxRaito

**Sumary: **Reflexões de Yagami Raito sobre seu maior inimigo, seu melhor amigo, seu único amor. Song-fic.

**Notas: **Eis aqui meu primeiro yaoi. E já não era sem tempo! Eu tentei ao máximo ser fiel aos personagens. Nas cenas do flashback, temos um Raito em seu momento bom moço e sem memória, então, não é surpresa que ele tenha ficado um pouco mais sentimental. Quanto ao L... bem, todos podemos imaginá-lo falando coisas afetivas, mas sempre, é claro, com aquela conhecida falta de expressão.  
**PS: **Flashbacks em _itálico._

**Goodbye My Lover**

_Eu o vi morrer. Eu vi a luz abandonar aqueles olhos negros infinitos, e vi o lampejo de compreensão que se espalhou por eles nos últimos segundos, quando ele soube que eu era Kira. Ele estava em meus braços. Eu o segurava quando um último suspiro escapou entre aqueles lábios, junto com sua alma, que se esvairia para sempre. _

_E eu me surpreendi desejando poder segurar aquela vida entre as mãos e devolvê-la ao seu dono. Aquela vida... Que eu tirei._

_Fingi desespero. Gritei seu nome e me inclinei sobre seu corpo sem vida._

_-Ryuuzaki! Eeeei Ryuuzaki!_

_Nada daquilo era real. Mas a dor... Quem sabe a dor fosse real. Porque eu me vi gritando aquele nome como se o volume de minha voz pudesse decidir se ele voltaria ou não. Durante dois segundos ou menos... Eu quis que ele voltasse. Mas voltei a mim imediatamente, tomei controle sobre meus nervos e meu desespero voltou a ser fingido._

Eu não me sinto culpado e não me arrependo. Meu desejo era matá-lo e eu consegui fazê-lo. Ele era um obstáculo e eu o superei. Agora, meu caminho está livre para me tornar o deus do novo mundo.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

Eu te desapontei ou decepcionei?

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

Eu devia me sentir culpado ou deixar os juízes desaprovarem?

Por quê? Eu não sei.

Desde o início eu só quis me aproximar dele para descobrir seu nome e poder matá-lo. E ele... Ele só queria provar que eu era Kira.

Eu sou um assassino e ele, um detetive. Por razões óbvias, jamais poderíamos ser mais do que inimigos. Eu soube disso desde o começo, quando comecei a ganhar a confiança dele. Desde o instante em que nossos olhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez.

Aqueles olhos como buracos negros... Que já não podem mais me assistir e me acusar.

Mas talvez meu coração tenha se sensibilizado durante os dias em que estive sem minhas memórias. Durante aqueles dias em que estivemos ligados não apenas por um par de algemas, mas pelo desejo de capturar Kira. Eu me senti conectado a ele em tal grau que já não me importava se ele era um garoto ou se achava que eu era Kira. Naquele momento, eu o amei.

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**

Porque eu vi o fim antes de começar,

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**

Sim, eu vi que você estava cego e eu sabia que tinha vencido

_Naquele dia, nos deitamos para dormir, silenciosos como sempre. Eu não me sentia disposto a falar e Ruuzaki não fazia nada além de me observar, como se estudasse meus hábitos, ávido por algum detalhe que provasse que eu era Kira. _

_-Devo desligar a luz?-perguntei, fazendo menção de desligar o abajur._

_-Não...-ele respondeu, sem desviar os olhos do ponto dos lençóis para o qual ele diria um fixo olhar.-Não ainda._

_Eu me endireitei e ali permanecemos, calados, sentados na cama de casal. Ryuuzaki parecia, como sempre, imerso em pensamentos e o único movimento de seu corpo vinha do dedo, que percorria seus lábios de uma ponta a outra. _

_-No que está pensando?-eu perguntei, em um misto de curiosidade e nervosismo. As ponderações dele costumavam ter esse efeito em mim._

_Ele se virou para me encarar, com aquelas orbes negras e profundas, que escondiam tudo o que eu queria, mas jamais poderia, saber. Ele se demorou um pouco, apenas me observando, como se me medisse, antes de falar, quase em um sussurro:_

_-Yagami-kun...- a voz, como sempre, desprovida de qualquer pista sobre o que se passava sob aqueles cabelos negros._

_Por mais que eu tentasse, eu jamais poderia entendê-lo. Se Kira era um enigma para ele, ele também era um enigma para mim. Eu me senti nervoso diante do olhar que ele me direcionava, mas não deixei que isso transparecesse._

_-Ryuuzaki?-eu falei, parecendo apenas educadamente surpreso._

_Sem aviso, ele projetou a cabeça para frente e uniu seus lábios aos meus. _

_Manteve os olhos abertos, como eu já esperava, e eu fiz o mesmo. E durante todo o tempo em que permanecemos com os lábios unidos, também nos encarávamos. _

_A boca de Ryuuzaki tinha gosto de glacê de morango, mas ele não me deu muito tempo para me deliciar com isso, porque não muito tempo depois, ele tornou a se afastar. Encarava-me com a mesma expressão de sempre, mas havia qualquer coisa diferente. Ele parecia, de uma forma quase infantil, surpreso diante do próprio ato e inocentemente curioso a procura de minha reação._

_Não houve sorrisos, nem sussurros de "eu amo você". Havia apenas a atração magnética que operava entre nossos corpos desde o começo. _

_Foi minha vez de me inclinar sobre ele. Pus uma mão no rosto dele e o beijei, dessa vez com a intenção de um beijo mais profundo. Mantive meus olhos abertos somente o suficiente para vê-lo fechar os dele, lentamente. Senti a mão dele em minhas costas e tomei isso como sinal de liberdade para aprofundar o beijo. Os lábios dele se entreabriram e me permitiram explorar cada canto da boca dele, do corpo dele, da alma dele._

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**

Então eu tomei o que é meu por eterno direito

**Took your soul out into the night.**

Tomei sua alma durante a noite

Foi o começo de tudo. O começo de dias longos e prazerosos. E mesmo nos momentos em que a incessante busca pela identidade de Kira se tornava exaustiva, eu me sentia feliz só pelo fato de poder estar perto de Ryuuzaki. Eu não me importava se ele era um garoto e também pouco ligava se ele achava que eu era Kira. Eu o amava simples e puramente e acreditava que, uma vez provado que eu não era Kira, nós ficaríamos bem.

Agora, ele está morto. Está tudo acabado. Eu não mais sentirei a respiração dele no meu pescoço, e não mais poderei tocar aqueles cabelos negros e bagunça-los ainda mais. Nunca mais.

Eu não me arrependo de nada que eu fiz. Mas eu sentirei falta dele.

**It may be over but it won't stop there,**

Talvez isso tenha acabado, mas não vai parar aí

**I am here for you if you'd only care.**

Eu estou aqui por você, se você se importasse

Agora, descansando o Death Note na mesa, com a Misa dormindo ruidosamente na cama... Eu não posso evitar desejar que tivesse sido diferente. Às vezes eu desejo que eu não tivesse sido Kira. Eu poderia me unir à Ryuuzaki para desvendar crimes e poderíamos ter sido felizes juntos. Felizes como todos aqueles dias que passamos algemados um outro. Talvez eu não precisasse ser um deus...

Mas é claro, são idéias estúpidas. Ele está morto e eu serei um deus. Nada vai mudar isso.

Eu continuo me dizendo que só estava com ele porque não era capaz de lembrar de nada. A verdade agora está clara diante dos meus olhos. Eu devo limpar esse mundo e eliminar aqueles que se opuserem. E Ryuuzaki foi um deles.

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**

Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma.

**You changed my life and all my goals.**

Você mudou minha vida e meus objetivos.

Eu devia me curvar diante da ironia e achar engraçado. Porque, talvez, se não fosse trágico, seria cômico. O quão estranho pode ser o destino, se você pensa na ironia de ter um assassino sem memória se apaixonando pelo detetive que deseja capturá-lo.

Se eles dizem que o amor é cego, eu diria que não. Eu diria que ele apenas tem um estranho senso de humor e é muito cruel. Porque eu me apaixonei irremediavelmente por Ryuuzaki, sem saber o que estava fazendo.

**And love is blind and that I knew when,**

E o amor é cego e eu soube disso quando

**My heart was blinded by you.**

Meu coração ficou cego por você

_Eu costumava passar o dia inteiro esperando pela hora de dormir. Não podíamos dar sinais de nosso relacionamento enquanto outros estavam por perto, especialmente porque isso tiraria a concentração do caso. E quando finalmente estávamos a sós, eu entendia todos os sentidos da palavra felicidade. _

_-Podíamos ficar assim pra sempre, sabe?-Ryuuzaki murmurou, certa noite, sem erguer a cabeça que mantinha encostada em meu peito._

_Fiquei surpreso por ouvir essas palavras vindas dele. Olhei-o com surpresa e notei seus olhos brilhando estranhamente, sem me olhar, enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos lábios distraidamente. _

_Tudo o que eu pude fazer naquele momento foi erguer a cabeça dele pelo queixo e beija-lo com ternura. Sempre que ele dizia algo assim, tão simples e cativante, naquele tom displicente e com aquele olhar fixo... Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer._

_-Esse é o meu maior desejo, Ryuuzaki.-falei._

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**

Beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça.

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**

Partilhei seus sonhos e a sua cama.

_Ele me encarava da forma de sempre, sem traço de expressão definida no rosto. Aquelas feições neutras que me deixaram completamente viciado._

_-Então... Não se importaria se eu jamais removesse essas algemas?-ele perguntou, em um tom apenas levemente interessado, que camuflava toda a sua curiosidade._

_Eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que aquela pergunta tinha outros motivos por trás dela. Ele jamais dizia algo sem que realmente houvesse necessidade de dizê-lo. Aquela pergunta tinha a intenção de retornar a velha questão sobre Raito ser Kira._

_-Claro que não.-eu respondi.-Eu gosto dessas algemas. Elas me ligam a você._

_Murmurei isso perto do ouvido dele e toquei seus cabelos negros delicadamente, com o doce aroma de morango invadindo meu pensamento. Senti que algo nele se tranqüilizou e ele deixou a cabeça pender sobre meu ombro. _

**I know you well, I know your smell.**

Conheço-te bem, conheço o seu cheiro.

**I've been addicted to you.**

Eu estive viciado em você.

Ryuuzaki... Meu inimigo, meu amigo, meu amante...

Durante tanto tempo estivemos juntos e eu sei que costumava acreditar que ficaríamos daquele jeito pra sempre. É impressionante como podia ser sonhador, enquanto não lembrava sobre Death Notes, ou Shinigamis. Eu só podia pensar e desejar estar com Ryuuzaki, pra sempre. Eu o amei mais do que pensei que seria capaz.

Mas agora, ele está morto. Eu o matei.

**Goodbye my lover.**

Adeus meu amor.

**Goodbye my friend.**

Adeus meu amigo.

**You have been the one.**

Você tem sido a único

**You have been the one for me.**

Você tem sido o único para mim

_Eu lembro que costumava sonhar enquanto estava com Ryuuzaki. Porque estar com ele significava libertar um lado de mim, tão afetuoso e terno, que eu nem mesmo sabia possuir (e que agora, acredito, já não existe mais)._

_-Quando pegarmos Kira... Nós podíamos morar juntos.-eu comentei, em uma noite qualquer._

_Ryuuzaki ergueu os olhos para mim, com aquele costumeiro olhar de curiosidade disfarçada sob uma máscara de falta de expressão._

_-Raito-kun, você realmente acredita que isso seja possível?-ele perguntou._

_Eu o olhei, sem entender._

_-Mesmo que consigamos pegar Kira... Você seria capaz de assumir um relacionamento com outro garoto?-ele disse tudo isso naquela costumeira voz calma de interrogatório, que por vezes me deixava tão inquieto. _

_Eu não disse nada, simplesmente o encarei, me perguntando o que se passava na mente dele. Como ele podia dizer algo assim, depois de tudo?Mas ele estava simplesmente sendo L._

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**

Sou um sonhador, mas quando acordo,

**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**

Você não pode destruir meu espírito - são meus sonhos que você toma

Onde quer que ele esteja agora… Eu me pergunto se está pensando em mim. E eu me pergunto se ele me odeia agora. Agora que sabe que eu sou Kira. Nunca vou esquecer a compreensão mortificada nos olhos dele quando, durante os últimos momentos de sua vida em meus braços, ele vislumbrou em minha face o rosto de Kira.

Talvez eu não devesse ter deixado que ele lesse a verdade na minha expressão, quando estava prestes a morrer. Mas eu não poderia privar a mim mesmo do prazer de ver a cara dele quando descobrisse que eu tinha vencido. Foi cruel, eu sei. Eu devia tê-lo deixado com as lembranças dos nossos dias felizes... E não com um ódio incalculável de mim.

**And as you move on, remember me,**

E quando você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim

**Remember us and all we used to be**

Lembre-se de nós e tudo que costumávamos ser

_Ele não costumava ser muito emotivo. Seu rosto transparecia poucas emoções, nenhuma delas muito intensa. Havia apenas um momento em que eu podia ver cada traço do rosto dele se encher das traduções de suas sensações e eu adorava aqueles momentos._

_Certa vez, eu comentei isso com ele. E para minha surpresa, outra transparência de emoção emergiu no rosto dele, formando um sorriso naqueles lindos láo emergiu no rosto dele, formando um sorriso naqueles lo rosto dele se encherira.arçada sob uma mos la a saber.bios._

_-Por mais que eu goste daquela expressão...-eu falei, quase deslumbrado com aquele sorriso.-Acho que prefiro essa de quando você sorri._

_Demorei um pouco para me inclinar beijá-lo daquela vez. Porque queria gravar na minha mente cada detalhe daquele sorriso tão raro e tão sublime. _

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**

já te vi chorar, já te vi sorrir

**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**

Observei-o dormindo por um instante

_- Raito-kun, lembra quando você falou sobre morarmos juntos?_

_-Sim.-eu o olhei, curioso._

_-Por que você disse uma coisa como aquela?-ele perguntou, me encarando._

_Eu abri a boca duas ou três vezes, procurando a forma certa para expressar o que eu sentia. As palavras que eu disse acabaram por sair mais melodramáticas do que eu esperava:_

_-Porque eu quero ficar com você, Ryuuzaki. Eu quero conhecer você e ficar ao seu lado. Pelo resto dos meus dias._

_Novamente, eu fui estudado por aqueles olhos escuros, antes que Ryuuzaki colocasse as mãos atrás da minha cabeça e unisse nossas testas. Não perdeu a neutralidade abafada em sua voz, mas eu pude identificar a verdade em seu tom quando ele disse:_

_-Eu quero ficar com você também, Raito-kun._

**I'd be the father of your child.**

Eu seria o pai do seu filho

**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**

Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você

_Eu estaria mentido se dissesse que ele deixou de suspeitar que eu era Kira. Às vezes o assunto saltava em nossas conversas e eu costumava temer que ele estivesse só fingindo que gostava de mim, pra provar minha culpa. Mas uma noite acabou com esse temor. _

_- Raito-kun...-Ryuuzaki murmurou baixinho nesse dia, a voz abafada e distante. Ele estava prestes a reiniciar sua investigação em monólogo, eu sabia disso._

_-Não há necessidade de continuarmos esse assunto.-eu falei, tentando não soar muito exasperado, mas talvez tenha soado. Tinha que admitir que aquelas acusações eram bastante incômodas._

_-Não, não há.-foi a resposta dele, em tom pensativo._

_-Por que você continua insistindo?-eu perguntei, um pouco arrependido pelo tom de voz anterior._

_Ele demorou a responder. Mantinha a cabeça em um ângulo que impedia que eu visse seus olhos. Respondeu ainda sem me deixar ler sua expressão:_

_-Porque eu tenho medo que Raito-kun seja Kira._

_Fui pego desprotegido. Eu esperava que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, mas essas foram suas palavras. Não era de seu feitio, mas foi o que ele disse._

_-Não se preocupe.-eu disse, abraçando-o pelas costas.-Eu não sou Kira_

**I know your fears and you know mine.**

Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus

**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**

Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem

_-Mas eu temo que isso não seja verdade.-ele falou, em um murmúrio rouco. Seu tom de voz era tão displicente e firme, como se a verdade naquela frase fosse evidente e indiscutível._

_Soltei um suspiro longo e parei de abraçá-lo. Inclinei-me de forma a encará-lo direto nos olhos. Li neles uma certeza incrédula. Só havia uma coisa que eu podia dizer naquele momento, e não era autodefesa._

_-Eu amo você.-foram minhas palavras.-Se eu fosse Kira, eu não seria capaz de amá-lo. Mas eu realmente amo você. _

_Ryuuzaki não disse nada. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e me beijou. E eu não fiz objeções._

**And I love you, I swear that's true.**

E eu te amo, juro que é verdade

**I cannot live without you.**

eu não posso viver sem você

No final de tudo, minhas promessas eram falsas, e eu nem mesmo sabia disso. Não sou emotivo o suficiente para ter a mente pesada por elas e mesmo se fosse, não me sentiria culpado, sabendo que ele jamais acreditou em minhas palavras.

No final, ele era tão inteligente quanto eu. Talvez mais. Eu só venci porque tinha um shinigami ao meu lado. Ou não? Quem sabe eu tenha sido mais inteligente do que ele. Foi uma diferença pequena que decidiu aquele que viveu e aquele que morreu.

Mas no final, ele era o único que era páreo para mim. O único que eu podia dizer que era como eu. Ele sempre fora o único para mim.

**Goodbye my lover.**

Adeus meu amor.

**Goodbye my friend.**

Adeus meu amigo.

**You have been the one.**

Você tem sido a único

**You have been the one for me.**

Você tem sido o único para mim

Agora, eu vivo com Misa. Para todos os efeitos, somos um casal, mas eu não sinto nada por ela. Ela é uma peça no meu jogo de xadrez. O jogo que antes eu jogava com Ryuuzaki e agora jogo comigo mesmo.

Seria hipocrisia dizer que não há diferença entre a forma barulhenta da Misa de dormir agarrada a mim e a forma tranqüila do Ryuuzaki de dormir com um dedo na boca, como uma criança inocente.

Certas vezes, eu lembro da forma como ele procurava minha mão no meio da noite e a segurava delicadamente. E me pego procurando a mão da Misa, querendo ter aquela sensação de volta. Mas é impossível. Não é o mesmo.

**And I still hold your hand in mine.**

E ainda seguro sua mão na minha,

**In mine when I'm asleep.**

Quando estou dormindo

Talvez, eu ainda vá encontrá-lo. É, eu vou pensar nessa possibilidade.

Se algum dia, eu tornar a encontrá-lo, no lugar para onde todas as almas vão... Eu espero poder dizer a ele que desejava que tudo fosse diferente. Talvez não seja um grande consolo, mas seria a verdade. Não posso dizer que me arrependo. Mas eu realmente o amei.

Eu devo agüentar até esse dia, quanto voltemos a nos encontrar.

**And I will bear my soul in time,**

E eu irei agüentar minha alma no tempo,

**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**

Quando eu estiver ajoelhando aos seus pés

O que me resta agora é continuar vivendo. Eu vou limpar esse mundo e ser um deus. É simples e não há o que questionar. Quanto ao vazio que eu insisto em sentir, eu vou esquecê-lo. Eu não preciso dele por enquanto. Mas eu sei que ele jamais será preenchido. Nem por Misa, nem por qualquer pessoa que venha a surgir. Ryuuzaki sempre foi e sempre será o único para mim.

**Goodbye my lover.**

Adeus meu amor.

**Goodbye my friend.**

Adeus meu amigo.**  
You have been the one for me.**

Você tem sido o único para mim

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**

Estou tão vazio, querido, estou tão vazio

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

Estou tão, estou tão, estou tão vazio

Eu costumo considerar que havia duas personalidades dentro de mim. Kira, o assassino, o futuro deus do novo mundo. E Yagami Raito, o jovem utópico, amante de Ryuuzaki.

Por mais que eu saiba que ambas pertencem ao meu ser, eu não posso deixar de pensar que estar com Ryuuzaki me tornou, mesmo que momentaneamente, alguém diferente. Eu jamais julguei que seria capaz de amar alguém daquela forma.

Somente de uma coisa eu posso ter certeza. Yagami Raito foi morto junto com Ryuuuzaki.


End file.
